Parafernalia
by CherryValh
Summary: Tu quieres,ella quiere.Emmett sabe la verdad,Rosalie llora por ella.Alice está cansada de esperar,Jasper no quiere verla sufrir.Edward esta aburrido por ir,Bella ni siquiera quería entrar.Porque al fin y al cabo,tanta parafernalia no servía de nada.Ooc.TH


_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo deje fluir mi imaginación creando una historia un tanto diferente._

* * *

><p>Gracias a<strong> PameHaleMcCarthyCullen <strong>por ser mi coautora en esta locura.** Y **gracias a** la charlita y la chilaquilito, **por simplemente estar _respirando_**. Vamos a llorar en esa Prom!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lo sencillo es parte de nuestra vida, no necesitamos nada más que la verdad.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Parafernalia<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Daughtry<strong>**-September.**

_OF all the things I still Remember. Summer is never looks the same. The years go by and time just seems to fly, but the memories remaind. In the middle of September, we still play out in the rain, nothing to lose but everything to gain. _

Dios.

Las manos le picaban. Rosalie no dejaba de ver el reloj y los dientes le rechinaban por el frío de la estación.

¿Quién mierda le dio permiso al cabrón de su novio para llegar tarde?

Ella no comprende porque tiene las piernas hechas gelatina si aún no lo ve. Hace casi seis años, de hecho, que no lo ha visto en persona, solo por la maldita cámara web de su computadora y la del teléfono que él mismo le regaló, aunque en realidad se lo envió por correo la navidad pasada.

Desde niños, en el último año de secundaria, Emmett se marchó a Londres para estudiar en una universidad cara, una que sus padres costearan con cifras de ocho ceros mientras ella se quedaba con su adorable beca, por la que sudó todos los años en el instituto. Ese Septiembre, mientras él se montaba en el horrible avión con la sonrisa más grande su vida, Rosalie lloró toda la noche y las mañanas de los días siguientes, sus amigos jugaban bajo la lluvia como una vez ella lo hizo con su Emmett y ese recuerdo le provoca lágrimas hasta ahora.

¡Era su novio de toda la vida!

Y el muy inteligente se marchó, pensando en lo que lograría y olvidando que dejaba a lo más importante en manos de cualquier otra persona. Solo Dios sabe porque Rosalie aún lo espera, después de seis años sin nada de contacto físico, ni un beso ni la caricia de sus manos, nada. Realmente frustrante.

¿Qué se podía decir?

De un tiempo para acá, las llamadas eran cortas y no había un "Adiós, bebé" O el horrible y tan odiado "Cuídate, nena". Nada. Emmett se había convertido en un hombre frío, un zombi andante que apenas y le hablaba en las video llamadas, Rosalie pensaba dejar atrás el romance, aunque el corazón se le partía tan solo de pensar en la idea. Y justo el día en que ella terminaría con la falsa relación que mantenían, Emmett llamó y le pidió que se quedará en Forks esa semana, en casa de sus padres, y que lo esperara en la sala del aeropuerto. Su voz sonó mucho más feliz y el maltratado corazón de Rosalie aceptó, pensando que todos esos años merecían una despedida perfecta, algo que recordar.

Suspirando, observó que un gran hombre descendía de las escaleras eléctricas y caminaba hacia ella con dos maletas inmensas colgando de sus manos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y no se detuvo a pensar, solamente corrió hacia él, con el repiquetear de los tacones contra la baldosa del suelo y las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

Seis años.

Emmett había cambiado mucho, en realidad.

.

.

.

**Sandoval-A quién tu decidiste amar.**

_A quién tu decidiste amar, no sé si sepa que no hay personas como tu aquí en la tierra. Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar, se lo felices que están y cuide lo que yo soñé y siempre quise para mí. De corazón, ámense._

El resplandor del sol saliente se filtraba por la ventana del gran dormitorio de Alice, no pudo dormir esa noche de solo pensar en lo que su amigo de toda la vida le dijo la tarde anterior. Todas esas tontas palabras que le rompieron el corazón en grandes pedazos.

_Le pedí a María que sea mi novia._

Eran las únicas palabras que se repetían en su mente. Si se sumía un par de segundos en el profundo silencio de su habitación, puede escuchar como su corazón se desgarra a cada recuerdo bonito que Jasper construyó en su vida.

Sus ojos taciturnos bailaban por el dormitorio, aún deliberaba acerca de levantarse o no algo de cuando algo del buró cayó tras un movimiento de sus dedos.

Era el portarretratos que Jasper le había regaló por su cumpleaños el año pasado, cuando vio la fotografía que contenía este no pudo más y se tiró a llorar.

La imagen mostraba a una muy sonriente Alice, cobijada por los fornidos brazos de un Jasper risueño y juguetón.

Alice, sin hallar consuelo, lloró y lloró hasta que sus ojos se hincharon y tomaron una coloración intensamente roja. Después de ver su reflejo, concluyó que lucía como la más patética— y sin glamur—mujer del mundo, su nariz la asemejaba a novia de Rodolfo, y eso de alguna forma era decir mucho. Decidió no ir al instituto, cualquier cosa podría pasar, el mundo caería en desgracia por un grave terremoto o tres tsunamis, pero Alice Brandon nunca se presentaría en ese estado frente a ninguna persona, menos a María y su bien adquirido— esclavo sexy y perfecto— Jasper.

Pasaron al menos dos horas desde que el vidrio del portarretratos se convirtió en esquirlas, las lágrimas se transformaron en hipidos y una tranquilidad sopesaba su dormitorio; los momentos más felices de toda su vida se verían reducidos a ser nada más que fantasía y pasado y se sintió totalmente estúpida al haber pensado que con Jasper, tenía algo más que una amistad.

Todos en el instituto pensaban que eran novios, por lo detallista que era ella con él y lo obsesivo y protector que era Jasper con su mejor amiga. Aún recuerda las bromas y las malas pasadas que hacían sus compañeros de clase para ver si soltaban la lengua con la verdad acerca de su relación.

_¿Qué pasó?_

Se pregunta ella cada vez que recuerda las infinitas veces que estuvieron cerca de besarse. ¡Su primer beso! Definitivamente solo podría ser con Jasper.

Su celular sonó terminando con sus cavilaciones y descubrió que era un texto, provenía de un número muy conocido para su memoria. Dudó entre abrirlo o no, pero la curiosidad la condujo a leer las palabras escritas en la pantalla.

_¿Dónde estas? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no has venido al instituto? Necesito hablar contigo, es muy importante._

_Besos_

_Jasper _

No lo comprendió muy bien, no sabía si tres dos palabras "Es muy importante" le darían un toque de felicidad a su vida, o por el contrario, terminarían de romperle el corazón.

.

.

.

**The All American Rejects****-Gives you hell.**

_Tomorrow you?´ll be thinking to yourself. Where did it all go wrong? But the list goes on and on truth be told i miss you and truth be told im lying. When you see my face i hope it gives you hell, when you walk my way i hope it gives you hell._

Edward bufó mirando a Ben. Parecía una aspiradora inmensa que le robaba grandes besos a la pobre de Ángela, ni siquiera la dejaba respirar al verlo allí. Incómodo, así se sentía mientras esperaba su turno para entrar a la casa de los espejos. Estaba allí, porque de alguna manera que aún no comprende, no tiene cita para un viernes en la noche, Ben le pidió ayuda y terminó junto a ellos, viendo como se lamen y babosean por completo. No es que odie la idea de besar a una chica, él lo hace más que a menudo, pero es distinto ver el espectáculo que ser el protagonista.

Lauren lo plantó, porque supuestamente necesitaba una sesión de belleza con sus amigas y tenerlo lejos era bueno para la relación. Ahora él vivía un infierno porque no podía concentrarse y estaba viendo como otros la pasaban bien. Con un jodido demonio. Se sentía mal. Bueno, esperaba de todo corazón que la cara de Lauren se llenara de pústulas verdes y asquerosas y forúnculos amarillos le brotaran en el centro de la nariz, ese sería un buen infierno para ella por hacerle pasar esto.

La fila para llegar a la entrada era de cinco personas, las dos primeras chicas cuchicheaban entre sí y se reían señalándolo, su pecho se infló de orgullo y les sonrió con la comisura derecha torcida. Luego regresó la vista hasta su teléfono celular, la pantalla táctil no tenía llamadas perdidas ni mensajes, algo inusual en el capitán de básquetbol del Instituto de Forks. Se tragó la bilis acumulada sobre su lengua y se dedicó a respirar, con el ceño fruncido y las manos empuñadas. ¿Por qué eso le pasaba? Nadie con medio cerebro habría desperdiciado su tiempo con Ben y Ángela—los chicos más tímidos de la ciudad—quienes se besaban como salvajes después de los respectivos tartamudeos.

—Disculpa, hermano—trató de llamar la atención de Ben sacudiendo su mano ante él—¡Hey! Ben, necesito hablar contigo.

—Humm—murmuró el rubio, tomando la cintura de Ángela para seguirla besando.

Edward bufó y golpeó con fuerza la pared a su lado, en el justo momento que una bella señorita pasaba por debajo de su largo antebrazo. Los ojos de él se clavaron en la forma tierna en que se levantaba las gafas desde el puente de su respingona nariz. La miró de pies a cabeza y descubrió que llevaba el cabello suelto y cubriéndole las mejillas, enfundada en unos pantalones flojos y el suéter más que grande que jamás había visto, Edward comprendió que esa chica sería su cita. Oh, señor. Claro que sí.

.

.

.

**Chayanne-Yo te amo.**

_No tengas miedos ni dudas, este amor es demasiado bueno, yo te pertenezco todo entero. Mira mi pecho, lo dejo abierto, para que vivas en él._

Estúpido.

¿Qué otra palabra podría describirlo en un momento tan terrible de su vida?¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego? Esas preguntas yacían en su mente y revivían cada dos segundos.

—Alice tenía todos los motivos para salir corriendo después de lo que le hice— se decía a sí mismo, al caminar sin esperanza entre la maleza de los jardines vecinos. Se arrepiente de haberlo hecho, y no solo después de comprender que realmente a quien quería era a ella. Digamos que ese hecho era más que obvio, aunque tuvo la estúpida osadía de entenderlo tres años después de conocer a la luz de su camino. El impulso necesario para comprenderlo—que resultó siendo un fuerte golpe del destino—fue descubrir a la _"señorita María_" — como optó por decirle, ya que era un caballero y por más que ella haya hecho lo que haya hecho nunca le faltaría el respeto a una mujer—en paños menores y lejos de sus manos.

.

—_¡María! — Gritó al ver tremenda imagen frente a él. Su a mejor amigo, Riley y su novia— corrección valedera, ex novia— comiéndose a besos._

— _Jasper, te lo puedo explicar— Decía ella entrecortadamente, la muy descarada se subía los tirantes de la blusa que las sucias manos de Riley deslizaron._

— _No me tienes que explicar nada, terminamos—murmuró saliendo de ese cuarto, un peso parecía alejarse de sus hombros y pudo respirar bien desde que inició esa rara relación. Sonrió al notar lo confuso que era consigo mismo, no sentía dolor ni ganas de suicidarse después de una traición, lo cual era un récord en adolescentes de su edad. Extrajo su teléfono buscando el teléfono de la única persona que lo entendería, Alice._

_La actitud de Alice lo sorprendió cuando le contó sobre lo suyo con María, el recuerdo de las exactas palabras y las pequeñas lagrimas que se formaron en los grandes ojos marrones de la pequeña le retumbaban la cabeza._

— _Felicidades Jasper, espero que seas muy feliz con ella— había murmurado y sin más, salió corriendo._

.

Ahora, sentado en el parque donde Alice y él habían pasado tantas tardes juntos, se daba cuenta el por qué del nulo dolor al terminar con María. Comprendía por qué se le partió el corazón al ver a Alice alejarse esa tarde, y esa necesidad angustiante de verla que sintió después de seguir a sus cabellos ondeándose con el viento.

Estaba completa e irrevocablemente enamorado de Alice Brandon y fue un estúpido al no darse cuenta desde un principio.

Sacó su móvil y le envió un texto, sinceramente no esperaba que le contestara ya que la había llamado cada hora ayer y no le respondió. Pero su primo mayor que vive en Londres decía que la esperanza es lo único que podría perderse en el mundo. _Si lo dejas de intentar, perdiste amigo._

_Y porque te va a contestar. Cabrón. Después de todo, la heriste ¿No?_

Esperó y esperó durante mucho tiempo, pero no consiguió respuestas. Ella simplemente no le contestó, así que optó por ir a su casa y si no le abría la puerta, la tumbaría sin importar los problemas que acarrearía eso con el señor Brandon. Solo quería recuperarla, no era mucho pedir ¿Verdad?

— Alice, ábreme esa maldita puerta, sino quieres que la tumbe yo mismo ¡Ahora!— le gritó desde el porche de la casa al verla bajar las gradas. Las manos le temblaban un poco pero respiró al notar que ninguno de los señores Brandon pernoctaba por la casa. En cuanto lo vio se regreso al piso de arriba y Jasper bufó, pero decidió proseguir con su griterío.

— Y todavía me amenazas, es que no te basta con lastimarme una vez sino que ahora vas a conseguir que me castiguen por tirar la puerta ¡Vete a la mierda! —Chilló tratando de aventarle un retrato hecho trizas.

— Alice, por favor— pidió después de sentirse amenazado, su tranquilidad habitual volvía a ocupar un sitio dentro de su cabeza. La violencia no le llevaría a ningún lado y menos a la casa de Alice— necesito hablar contigo, estoy desesperado.

— Claro, ahora que María te mostró su verdadero rostro, vienes a llorar en mi hombro, buscando con la cola entre las piernas a la estúpida de Alice que te soporta todo ¿No es así?— se le quebró la voz a la pequeña al decir esto y el corazón de Jasper sufrió un gran dolor. Se quería estampar contra la pared por ser él, el causante de ese dolor en ella. —Pues te tengo una noticia, ¡No soy plato de segunda mesa, ni lo seré jamás!

—Alice no te pongas así—rogó tocando con la frente y las manos el barandal que separaba la puerta de madera de la calle— soy un estúpido por hacerte sufrir así, por ser un ciego y no haber visto que tú me querías al igual que yo a ti. Alice, yo te quiero ¡Te amo, Alice Brandon! y no quiero pasar más tiempo sin ti ¿Me oyes?— se preocupó al no escuchar respuesta alguna, ni gritos ni llantos desgarradores así que suspiró antes de seguir hablando. Una paz le llenaba los pulmones después de hablarle a su pequeña hadita.

— Alice, ábreme la puerta para poderte decir lo que siento viendo los hermosos ojos que tienes ¿Por favor? Di que si, amor— esperó dos minutos exactos que se convirtieron en los más largos de su vida, pero valieron la pena.

Cuando abrió la puerta vio a una Alice destrozada y por su culpa, lo único que atinó a hacer en cuanto la vio frente a él, fue abrazarla tan fuerte que podía írsele la vida en ello y no lo notaría. Ella lloraba sobre su pecho, empapando con lágrimas su camisa, pero no le importó.

— ¿Es cierto lo que dices, Jasper? ¿O es una de tus mentiras para que me sienta mejor y vuelva a ser tu amiga? Por qué si es así, me perdiste para siempre ¿Oyes? para siempre— hipó a saltos y a brincos su pequeña Alice, limpiándose las lagrimas con su manita tan delicada.

— Jamás en la vida vuelvas a decir eso, y es cierto Alice yo te amo y créeme que soy un estúpido por haberme dado cuenta tan tarde—suspiró a notar un brillo especial dentro de sus ojos— jamás me voy a perdonar por haberte hecho sufrir como lo hice, y esto te lo digo desde el fondo de mi corazón. No tiene nada que ver con María, no quiero que la recuerdes nunca más—sus labios se sellaron al notar la indecisión en la pequeña mujercita que lo observaba.

Se quedo callada y eso le desesperó hasta límites insospechados.

— Alice di algo por favor, me estoy muriendo— rogó mirando sus ojos marrones. Las miradas se conectaron por un instante antes de hablar.

— Jasper, me dolió mucho lo que me hiciste y no entiendo cómo es que te diste cuenta de que me amabas de un día para el otro, eso no tiene sentido— susurró Alice insegura.

— Es que no me he dado cuenta, siempre lo supe. Ese sentimiento tan intenso que creció día a día en mí al verte saltar por los pasillos o ver tu sonrisa cuando te susurraba algo al oído. Es solo que he sido un tonto al no reconocerlo, perdóname Alice, te prometo que nunca mas vas a sufrir por mi culpa, ¿Puedes perdonarme o lo que te hice fue demasiado fuerte para que me perdones? Si es así, me iré y no sabrás más de mí— prometió solemne, soltando un poco el agarre entre los dos aunque hacerlo le arrancaba el corazón.

— Te perdono, Jasper— una sonrisa ensanchó el hermoso rostro de Alice y una mucho más grande en el de Jasper—te amo y no sabría cómo vivir sin ti— declaró ella abrazándolo de nuevo y convirtiéndolo en el hombre más feliz del mundo a la vez.

— ¡Gracias, Alice!— la levantó del piso dándole vueltas como a ella le encantaba que hiciera, se quedaron a escasos metros y él moría por probar esos labios carnosos y rosados que tenía en frente — Te amo— le dijo dándole un beso en su pequeña nariz.

—Y yo a ti—respondió Alice acariciando su cabello. Jasper no resistió más y la besó.

.

.

.

**McFly-I_'_ve Got You.**

_Cause I've got you to make me feel stronger, when i feel the days are rough and an hour feels much longer. __Yeah, when I got to make me feel better._ _When the nights are long they'll be easier together._

Emmett se deslizó fuera de su cómodo asiento en el avión. Las piernas las tenía dormidas por las horas de viaje pero la sonrisa en sus labios parecía no borrarse ante el recuerdo de su dulce rubia. Cuando dejó a Rosalie, ella apenas tenía dieciocho años, pero las curvas de su cuerpo ya eran definidas. Con el paso de los años, la vio madurar y convertirse en una hermosa mujer a través de una estúpida cámara que no suplía el papel de la fabulosa novia que lo esperó todo ese tiempo. Vaya si Emmett lo sabía, sus necesidades masculinas parecían querer explotar sin Rosalie.

Después de beber un sorbo del café que permanecía en su mesa portable, estiró las piernas al caminar por el corredor y las escaleras que lo condujeron al aeropuerto. Sus maletas se descargaron y al poco tiempo, Emmett sonreía como el más grande de los hombres, por fin vería a Rosalie, su exuberante y perfecta mujer.

El anillo le picó en el bolsillo al recordar el motivo de su visita. Si bien es cierto, acababa de cruzar el atlántico para ver a su familia después de años de estudio, el principal motivo era la proposición que tenía entre manos. Caminó hacia una silueta redondeada y se detuvo al observar los grandes ojos azules, llenos de lágrimas. Apresuró su paso y cuando la vio el corazón dentro de su pecho explotó. Seguía siendo su niña, con las pestañas abundantes y los labios rosados y carnosos, pero las facciones de mujer flotaban en su rostro.

—Hola—saludó sintiéndose tonto. La corbata en su cuello le apretaba y las manos le comenzaron a sudar.

—Emmett—se limitó a responder la rubia, parpadeando para alejar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Estás hermosa—susurró tomándole las delicadas manos—el tiempo ha pasado en ti convirtiéndote en la más bella de las mujeres.

—No…no tienes que hacer esto—gimió ella, aguantándose los sollozos en la garganta—Yo sé que….viniste para terminar lo nuestro y…—dos lágrimas le surcaron las mejillas y se las limpió de forma inmediata con el dorso de la mano—Por favor, Emmett. Termina pronto con esta tortura.

—¿Qué dices? —El rostro de él se contorsionó y sus manos se empuñaron al escuchar la declaración de ella—¿Tu quieres terminar con nuestra relación?

—Viniste a eso, Emmett. No tienes que negarlo—sus labios se curvaron a forma de una amarga sonrisa—Tienes a alguien en Londres y a mí me tienes esperando como una tonta. Seis años ¡Seis estúpidos años, Emmett! Al menos fuiste lo suficientemente hombre como para terminar conmigo cara a cara.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? —Gruñó él, sacudiendo los delgados hombros de ella con fuerza—Me olvidaste ¿Es eso? ¡Claro! Tienes algún cabrón que te caliente la cama ¿No es así?

Ambos respiraron con fuerza, jadeando y con los ojos inyectados de rabia. Emmett sentía la bilis acumulada en su garganta y Rosalie lloraba por dentro al escuchar las horribles palabras de la boca de su casi ex novio.

—Nunca pensé escuchar esto de ti—murmuró ella, tragándose las lágrimas y empuñando su bolsa—Después de años de amarte, solo eres una estúpida ba…

—¡No lo digas! —Rugió apresando la delgada cintura de ella con sus fuertes brazos. Respiró enloquecido al sentir la calidez de Rosalie tan cerca de su rostro—No digas cosas de las que te puedes arrepentir.

—No…—Rosalie no pudo hablar, las lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos y tuvo que cerrarlos para sentirse más avergonzada por el llanto que brotaba de sus labios. Su cabeza se hundió en el pecho de él y Emmett la estrechó contra si con fuerza.

—Dios, nena—susurró Emmett besándole el oído mientras murmuraba—te extrañé tanto. Solo pensar que quieras terminar conmigo, me mata. Enloquezco con la idea de que otro te toque. Lo cuál es extraño, ya que no te he hecho el amor, jamás—se rió con cuidado mientras sus dedos le acariciaban la espalda cubierta por un abrigo grueso—por eso volví, por ti Rosalie. Porque fuiste mi fuerza durante todos estos años y te quiero a mi lado, sé que te tendré para siempre y no quiero perderte. Por favor, Amor.

Rosalie levantó la mirada antes de hablarle y sintió un pecho arder por causa del amor que Emmett le causaba.

—Cásate conmigo, Rosalie—rogó Emmett, besándole las mejillas y con ello borrando la sombra de las lágrimas. —Ámame, cásate conmigo.

Ella asintió, con la felicidad brotándole del cuerpo por los poros y Emmett rió, un estruendo que invadió todo el aeropuerto.

.

.

.

**Mcfly-Just my luck.**

_You and I have got a__ lot in common. We share all the same problems .Luck, love and life aren't on our side .I'm in the wrong place at the wrong the last one in a long line .Waiting for something to turn out right, right.I'm starting to fall in love .Its getting too much Not often that I slip up._

— Vamos a la casa de los espejos— le pidió Jessica, la única amiga de Bella a efectos prácticos, y eso si la podemos llamar así. Bella sabía que no podía confiar en ella, aunque era algo torpe no era tonta, las gafas y la ropa floja la hacían ver simple y larguirucha, pero tenía el gran espíritu de una mujer en el centro de su alma, floreciendo al crecer cada año.

— No, la verdad es que no me entusiasma mucho la idea— respondió Bella algo asustada y aburrida a la vez. La chica solo quería ir a su habitación y dormir un buen par de horas después del examen que rindió hace unas horas, maldita la hora en que escogió a Jessica para salir a tomar un café o algo así y relajarse, se siente rara en un centro comercial, rodeada de ropa y maquillajes. Seguro a su prima que vive en New York le gustaría la idea, con ese mejor amigo suyo, el rubio que siempre le carga las bolsas. Fue con ella con quién vivió una mala experiencia en un jueguecito de esos.

— Oh, vamos Bella. Mira ese chico que está ahí, nos está viendo y no vamos a decepcionarlo— murmuró Jessica muy segura de sí misma. Bella rodó los ojos y miró el exuberante escote de su compañera antes de asentir, Jessica sería un caso perdido hasta el fin del mundo, jamás dejaba un hombre vivo en el salón.

— Esta bien, pero no me dejarás sola— impuso Bella, pues el destello cobrizo de la cabellera de un chico en la fila llamó su atención.

— ¡Yupi!— gritó Jessica, tomándola de la mano para llevarla a rastras hacia la fila. Movió su cabello rizado y consiguió adentrarse a los primeros sitios de la fila pues tenía amigos allí, según dijo. Al hacerlo, Bella pasó bajo el brazo del muchacho cobrizo y sintió un ardor en la nuca que le indicaba tener una mirada tras su espalda, se removió incómoda al pagar la entrada y las piernas también le cosquillearon.

Entraron en el grupo del apuesto chico y sus amigos, los dos primeros parecían novios y ni bien entraron se alejaron del resto para hacer, quién sabe qué cosas. Jessica trataba de hacer lo mismo pero con el chico que estaba detrás de ella, ésta por su parte, temblaba de miedo con los ojos bien cerrados. La puerta se cerró y un estruendo horrorizado invadió los pequeños y oscuros túneles llenos de reflejos. Bella se dejó llevar por su amiga hasta que no sintió a nadie. Comprendió lo malo de la idea al no tener amigas verdaderas con quién ir a esas cosas, asustaba en realidad. Las parejas se fueron alejando y Jessica desapareció con un nuevo chico, ahí fue cuando Bella colapsó y empezó a gritar el nombre de su amiga o pidiendo que la sacaran de allí, pero nadie pareció escucharla y se limitó a tocar los espejos para no caer mientras la música siniestra abombaba sus sentidos.

El chico de atrás, quién venía más que pendiente de ella, sintió a Bella temblar y un sentimiento de protección se desató en el centro de su pecho con fuerza, no solo eran las ganas de besarla o tocarla. Quería hacer bien las cosas con ella.

— Tranquila todo va a estar bien, es solo un juego — le susurró para tranquilizarla y para estar más cerca de ella—aprovechando esas oportunidades que solo se presentan una vez en la vida— ya que las ganas de estrecharla entre sus brazos lo carcomía.

— No me dejes, por favor— respondió Bella abrazándose de él, sintiendo como el medio engullía su valentía a una velocidad impresionante.

— No lo haré— aseguró él acercando su rostro al femenino con una rapidez absoluta, el peligro podía olerse en el ambiente. Bella sintió como el aliento de chico la embriagaba y el miedo se fue completamente cuando su vista se clavó en los apuestos labios de él.

—¿Nunca? — Preguntó sintiéndose tonta al no saber que más decir.

— Nunca, lo prometo — juró el chico de ojos esmeraldas, atravesándole el cuerpo con una mirada.

— Soy Bella— se presentó mirándolo una vez más.

— Soy Edward—respondió él, regalándole una sonrisa irresistible y torcida que consiguió borrar el miedo de la cabeza de Bella.

Ninguno de los dos aguantó más, la atracción era palpable en el ambiente y se podría deslizar como suave mantequilla entre los dedos. Edward se acercó un poco dubitativo, no quería asustar a la chica, quería que lo aceptara pero no descartaba la posibilidad de que, por el contrario, lo rechazara. Algo que le dolería mucho a su ego, pensó para sus adentros pero Bella tomó la iniciativa, ansiosa por probar más de la corriente eléctrica que le recorría el cuerpo. Sorpresivamente, en vez de rechazarlo, detuvo sus pies de puntitas para ayudarse y llegar a esos labios tan tentadores.

Se fundieron en un beso mágico, el momento era mágico, ambos habían encontrado a su compañero en un horrible salón oscuro, y aunque la puerta se había abierto hace varios segundos, ellos sintieron el soplo del viento acariciar sus rostros y prosiguieron con su tarea, porque al fin y al cabo, tanta parafernalia no servía de nada.

* * *

><p><em>¿<em>**P**_ued_e_n de_j_ar _**u**_n par de pala_**b**_ri_t_as _p_ara _**e**_l t_e_xt_**o**_? _**A**_sí _l_es _**v**_alga ma_d_re o l_e_s h_**a**_ya gu_s_tado. _**S**_e mer_**e**_c_e_ un "_**Me gusta**_" O "Apesta" ¿_**C**_ier_t_**o**?_

**Besos a todas las lindas personas que lo leyeron** _¿Solo a ellas?_ Está gueno. **A** _t_od_os_ **XD.**

Las _canciones_ en **el** profile**.  
><strong>

**¿RR?**


End file.
